A Wishing Disaster
by Vanessa-Jayde
Summary: May suddenly receives two wishes from a stranger to do however she pleases but learns that the wishes become a disaster when she uses it on herself and Dawn-who has an out of mind and body experience, and May earns herself a body swap with the very person she can't stand and he in hers-will May be able to fix herself and Drew right before something terrible happens?


_I kept my head down, my brown locks covering my face as the pattering of the rain hit my umbrella as the many cries and sobs of her families were drowning out the speech of the funereal minister._

_I glanced around at Dawn who had this forlorn look on her face, I tried not to look at the grave's nameplate as I laid down a white rose but my eyes betrayed me as the named stared back at me as if accusing me of something..._

_Rest In Peace Beautiful Jasmine _

_A loving Daughter, Gymleader, Friend and Girlfriend._

_1994-2014_

_And I killed her. _

Confused? Don't worry let me start at the beginning of how this came to start, when I met that stranger in the street.

…

"THUWMP! I was in a rush this morning to get to school that I ran into someone, I quickly picked up my scattered belongings; Pokémon, Phone, oh no where is it as I looked around for it and heard silent soft steps behind me and turn around to see a young women in her early 20's in front of me, holding what I have been looking for.

"I believe this is yours-well aren't you going to take it, I don't bite."

I sceptically look at her and quickly take it from her and utter her a low murmur of a thanks, all she did was just smiled at me-as I glanced at the clock I realized I was going to be late quickly ran off.

"You will do just fine May, you are just what I need"

...

"MADE IT!" as I quickly sat down in my desk, exhausted from running with barely any time to spare I just made it to class or so I thought...

"BAM!" I jumped out of my seat, causing everyone to laugh at me and sat back down again when it was Volkner slamming a rolled up text book onto my desk.

"Late, again are you? Last chance if this happens again I will but have no choice but to transfer you to another class" and after that he went back to the front and sat down with his legs on the desk and leaning back on his chair.

"Ass-hole" I muttered quietly which didn't go unheard by Dawn of course, who pulls her seat next to mine to talk.

"Oh come on May, you know how he doesn't like it when someone is late, it just shows that he cares about those who have potential"

"It couldn't hurt to have him lighten up, I mean the only time that happens is when-"

I am interrupted by the door opening and in comes a young women with long brown hair which seems to bounce as she walks, but my eyes aren't on her but the crestfallen look on Dawn's face as she looks away while everyone let's out wolf-whistles.

"Oh honestly, you guys grow up, this is a classroom focus on making fun of them during break or something"

"Relax May, what's got yourself all moody? Is it that time of the month again?" I turned to see who the voice belonged to and it was Drew as he faced with that smirk of his that made me want to bash his head in with a mallet.

_"Shit's about to go down" _

_"Who do you think is going to win this time?"_

As I heard everyone murmur excitedly and scrunched up my fist and grabbed a surprised Dawn and our belongings out of the classroom not before turning back "To hell with all of you" and we both left the school grounds.

...

I let out a sigh as I trudged up the stairs to my room, after we left Dawn thanked me and apologized to me many times as she knew I would earn an big lecture (Thankfully Mum, Dad and Max weren't at home)

But it seems someone else decided to welcome themselves in as there was a surprise waiting for me in my bedroom as I opened the door to the very same women I met on the street, sitting on my bed.

"Hello May" She greeted me with a chilling aura as she spoke.

* * *

><p>Please Review, and thanks again for reading!<p>

I don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters (I wish) I only own the idea.


End file.
